Twilight Zone
by frankthetiger
Summary: Moving to Forks, Washington, Harry, Draco, Neville, Fred & George, Luna, Sirius, and Remus find love and new life. TwilightXHarryPotter Slash EC/HP JB/DM NL/FW GW/LC SC/LL RL/SB SS/OC
1. You Say You're Used To Playin With Fire

**CHAPTER ONE: You Say You're Used To Playin With Fire**

After the war was over, there was nothing left for some people; whole families were decimated, leaving only sad memories. A few of these people were heading to America, Washington to be exact.

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Luna Lovegood, created their own family. Remus and Sirius legally adopted Harry and Draco; the rest of the teens emancipated themselves. All the legal means were used, that way no one could force them back into the Britain. Harry and Draco became Harrison and Drake Black and a new life was started.

Landing in Washington after a long but relieving plane ride, the group exited the airport and got in a Cadillac Escalade that Sirius ordered to meet them there. They drove to Forks and found themselves standing outside their new house. It was a large three story country style house with a large yard and an underground garage. When Sirius bought the house he gave the plans to Luna and let her do as she pleased, and designed the whole house catered to each individual's futures that she saw.

After taking in the enormity of the house and exactly what it meant the two couples did the first thing they could think of: Remus grabbed his mate and Fred pushed Neville against the car and they were thoroughly snogged for the first time in public. Britain had no tolerance for same sex couples but in America they didn't care. The rest of the group just smiled and rolled their eyes, then made their way into the house.

The house was already furnished to Luna's specifications and Harry took his time studying the layout, while the others ran off to find their perspective rooms. Standing in the doorway, the living room was currently to his left; out the window he could see part of the wraparound porch. Further up to the right was a large kitchen, in the middle of the hall was a tall circular staircase leading up to the second and third floors. Sirius and Remus' rooms were behind the staircase and to the right of the room lay the stairs to the garage. After taking stock of the first floor, Harry slowly made his way to the second. His emotions, the ones he thought he smothered deep within him, slowly came creeping up on him as he stood in front of a door that had large gold letters spelled out into his name. He stood in front of it unsure what to do. Then Luna came up behind him.

"It's yours Harry, all yours." She said quietly and gently nudged him towards the door.

Opening it he saw the tastefully decorated room, three of the walls were cream white while the far one, across from the bed was covered in a large magical mural. On the floor next to it was a piano a myriad of other instruments.

"Luna!" He yelled to her. "I don't play any of these!"

Luna only shrugged her shoulders and simply said in her dreamy voice, "You should learn."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked closer to the mural. It was a moving picture and showed a daytime scene currently. Within it were six people, three of the Marauders, Lily Potter, Severus Snape, and Hermione Granger. The Marauders were goofing off and messing around while the other three were sitting next to a pond with books all around them. Harry smiled and tears welled up in his eyes.

Turning around he saw the large bed against the other wall. The sheets were gold with a green comforter. The floor beneath him was a dark hardwood, running across it he jumped on the bed and let out a loud "Whoop!" He attracted the attention of the two men in the hall.

"What do you think, pup?" Sirius started.

Harry got back up and ran to his fathers, hugging them in a rare moment of childish behavior. "I love it! This is the best day ever!" He said excitedly. "I finally have a real home," Harry whispered.

"That's what we wanted, just for you." Remus replied with a smile.

Draco came from his room, "It's strange not being on the train right now."

"Yeah, new school. Draco's gonna be a muggle!" Neville gently made fun of the blonde. By now the whole group had gathered around Harry's room, then they made their way to the pseudo-common room on the third floor. They all sat around the fireplace in the comfortable black chairs.

"So, do you all like the house?" Ventured Sirius.

They all looked at each other and responded in unison, "We love it!"

"It's perfect guys, great for all of us." Claimed Neville.

"Its better than-"

"-the Burrow, that's-"

"-for sure." Fred and George spoke in their strange way with smile.

"Yes, thank you, all of you. I never thought I would have...this." Luna smiled wistfully.

"Oh shush. You are going to choke me with all your Gryffindor smush." Sneered Draco without any real malice.

"Aw, does poor Drakey feel all alone?" Teased Harry, ducking a swat from the Slytherin.

"Yes, actually, I do. I need some snakes to defend me from all you loser lions."

"Hmm...not a snake... How do you feel about wolves?" Luna fell into her far away voice again.

"What do you mean, Lune?" Drake asked slowly with a small smirk.

"Oh you'll see," she mirrored his smirk. "And Harry... I hope you like sparkly things!"

Harry raised one eyebrow. "What?"

Luna yawned. "I think its bedtime for me." And she walked out.

"That girl is crazy," mused Sirius.

"You're one to talk," mumbled a disgruntled Draco.

"Yeah, shut up Sirius," Harry joined in with the same voice.

"Alright grumpypants, get on to bed. New school tomorrow, big day." Instructed Remus.

"Muggle school," muttered Drake through Fred and George's laughs. He then stalked off to bed.

"Night Sirius, Remus," said Harry and hugged them both. When he walked into his room he noticed that the mural was now a night scene and his loved ones were in their animagus forms. Prongs and a doe were walking about, Padfoot, and Moony were being taunted by an onyx raven flying above and an otter was now in the pond rolling her eyes at the silly sight. "Wow," Harry breathed. He got ready for bed and was soon fast asleep.

**AN:**

**Chapter Title: Play With Fire by Vance Joy**


	2. I Nearly Killed Someone, Don't Ya Mind?

**AN: **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, but J.K. Rowling does so go look her up.**

**eveemars87: I was waiting for the next chapter too... Too bad these things don't type themselves.**

**SuOneOkRock: While there is some backstory left to be revealed...Sirius and Remus are together so there's no Teddy. It's set to change from the middle of 5****th**** year on. Cullens are coming up next!**

**sarawiliams: Here's your more.**

**candinaru25: Shanks. I like it too.**

CHAPTER TWO: I Nearly Killed Someone, Don't Ya Mind?

The next morning found the teenagers sitting at the long bar overlooking the kitchen, waiting for breakfast from their stand-in fathers.

"Eat up guys, you leave in fifteen minutes." Said Sirius as he floated their plates towards them.

"Your schedules and bookbags are in the cars, so don't worry about that. Fred, George don't mutilate anyone, Luna be cool, Neville don't be shy, I don't really think any is going to eat you. Draco, don't sneer all day, try to be nice for a little while, and Harry please don't make any megalomaniac enemies." Instructed Remus with a fond smile.

The kids finished breakfast and said their goodbyes before making their way to the garage. Harry, Luna and Draco got into a silver 2010 GT mustang with Draco driving. Neville, Fred and George jumped into the black CJ-7 Jeep that George drove. They blasted their iPods during the short drive, and when they pulled into the parking lot they soon realized that they were not exactly Forks material.

Draco parked first and stepped out of the car looking gorgeous in light metallic blue button shirt, tucked into simple grey trousers and his customary dragon hide ankle boots. He was scowling at the muggles already.

Luna was out next and was pleasantly noticeable in her colorfully striped body con skirt and white shirt with flowy sleeves. Her hair was straight down the length of her back and her neck was adorned with a jumble of necklaces in peace with each other. Her eyes were drifting between alert and dreamy as she scanned the lot.

Harry jumped out of the backseat and smiled, excited for the day. He had his vision corrected during the summer to forego the glasses bigger and brighter. His hair was almost to his shoulders and still his normal tousled self. He wore a dark green V-neck shirt, dark jeans tucked into black with a British flag on the heel combat boots. On a long chain around his neck he had his parents' wedding rings resting on his chest as a bittersweet reminder.

George shut off the jeep and bounced out as the same time as Fred. They were matching as usual with jean jackets and wide striped long sleeve shirts, red and white for George, gold and white for Fred. It was all on top on tan corduroy pants and black Converse.

Fred opened the back door for Neville and helped him out of his seat, then swung an arm around the boy's shoulders. Neville was wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt, a grey vest and medium wash jeans. He was clinging to Fred a little, still nervous despite Remus' reassurances.

Luna turned to the look at the boys and smiled. "Well, lets go make an entrance, yeah?" They all walked to the building, ignoring the light rain that the Englishmen were well acquainted with.

"So what do we have first guys?" Asked Harry, getting out his schedule.

"Well we're in the –"

"- senior class so –"

"- we won't have –"

"- many classes with –"

"- you ickle juniors."

Harry finally deciphered his schedule. "I have, what is this? Music history? Luna! Did you sign me up for music classes?" Asked Harry urgently.

"I told you Harry, you should learn."

Harry groaned and turned to Draco. "Do we have any classes together?"

"Cooking second, then art after that." Draco said ignoring Harry's groan. "Then Pre-Calculus and U.S. History. And we all have P.E. together seventh period."

"Well that's nice," said Neville sincerely. "Luna and I have math and history with you guys."

"Aright, fine. See you guys later, I'm off to find this music class." Grumbled the black haired boy.

"Trust me Harrison! You'll thank me!" Luna yelled at him.

"I'm only doing this because I trust you!" He yelled back and continued walking.

The classroom wasn't too hard to find, and as he walked in Harry saw that it was already half full. He found a desk in a corner by himself. The teacher was a young woman who was standing at the front of the room, tuning a violin.

"Edward," she called out as said boy walked in. "Can you get on the piano and help me?" The woman asked and he acquiesced. He played a short scale until her violin was perfect. "Alright class, my name is Miss Emerson, lets start with attendance."

Miss Emerson was 5'6" woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, her flowy skirt swirling around as she paced the classroom. His thoughts were stopped as she called out his name.

"Harrison Black, new kid, huh?"

"Um, yes. That's me." Harry said.

"Well get up here and introduce yourself!" The teacher was excited at the prospect of a new student in the small town.

Harry's eyes widened but he walked up to where she stood. "Um, hello. I'm Harrison Black, I'm from England. I came here with my four pseudo-brothers and sister and my dads."

"What kind of school did you go to before?" She asked kindly.

"We all went to a boarding school in Scotland."

"Why did you guys move here?" She asked unknowingly.

"Personal reasons," he said as his eyes darkened. "May I sit down?"

"Of course," she whispered in response to his cold demeanor. Then she turned to the rest of the class when Harry sat. "Now welcome to music history. Like the name says we'll be learning about music throughout the ages, starting with the Greeks. During the term you'll be working on a project with a partner; a presentation that focuses on one era. That will be your final. Now for today's lecture..."

The class continued and Harry stayed quiet, taking notes on Miss. Emerson's words. As the bell rang he was prepared to leave, but the teacher asked him to stay behind.

"I am sorry for prying Harrison, sometimes I just don't know where to draw the line." She started sincerely. "But I will tell you now, you can expect much worse from the other students here."

Harry was surprised, so far he expected her to be like another Snape, apparently not. "Oh, it's fine Prof- I mean Miss Emerson. Thank you for the advice." Even though he didn't really know what to make of it.

She laughed. "Yes we'll have to break your British formality," she said jokingly. "Now run off to class, don't want to be late." Harry waved goodbye and went to second where Draco was waiting.

**AN: I was watching Cry play the Walking Dead game as I wrote this. Kinda puts ya off your tea when someone's head gets smashed in with a salt lick.**

**Chapter Title: Me by The 1975**


	3. There's A Grief That Can't Be Spoken

**AN: So... If you guys don't like the short chapters, I apologize. But I really don't care. When I write these out they seem a lootttt longer. And I also kind of don't like typing. So, yeah. Read on lovelies!**

**SmilesBerry: Shanks! Here's more. Yays.**

**Lauren Saint: I love ALL of Cry's vids. I'm watching Broken Age right now.**

CHAPTER THREE: There's A Grief That Can't Be Spoken

"Hey, how was first?" Draco asked Harry as they sat down for their cooking class.

"Alright, made me stand up in front of the class." Mumbled the black haired teen.

Draco chuckled, "aw you poor shy thing. Poor scar head, can't take the fame."

"Shush Drake!" Harry looked around surreptitiously, making sure no one heard. Draco just laughed.

The two boys didn't see it, but the other classmates _were_ watching and listening to the pair. Intrigued by the two and their close companionship, plus their newness naturally made them stand out, no one could stop eavesdropping on the new students.

lkajflksjflkadjflksdjfl;skdjfl;adksdlkjf (If I leave this here, tots ignore)

The next few periods passed and after a rather confusing class of pre-calculus, Harry found refuge in with his friends in the lunchroom. The few house-elves they had (at Draco and Sirius' pleas) made them lunch so they chose a table in the back corner of the room. They didn't pay any attention to the stares that they were so accustomed to.

"Hey, have you guys seen the Cullen family? They're kinda..._strange_." Neville's timid voice became very quiet as he said this.

"Strange how, Nev?" Asked Harry, startled by Neville's talking bad about someone for once.

"Like...like... Well, _look_ at them." He pointed discreetly to a table across from them which sat five people, two girls and three guys. "They stick to themselves and are all 'adopted' by a woman who can't have kids according to a girl in my class."

"Yeah Rosalie and - "

" – Emmett are in - "

" – our year. They're – "

" – _together_, it seems." The boys continued their amusing way of talking. While watching the two they were speaking of.

"So are Jasper and Alice." Added Neville.

"Edward is in my music class, he plays the piano, I guess." As he turned to look at the group, Harry missed Luna's secretive smile.

"They _are_ strange," mused Draco. "All very pale, golden eyes, antisocial personalities? Hmm." Draco looked like he came to a realization.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked urgently, ever the paranoid one.

"They're vegetarian vampires," he whispered with a smirk.

"Vegetarian? What does – "

" – that mean, Drake?"

"Means they only drink animal blood, not _too_ big a threat. I think we could handle them." Draco answered.

"Vampires? What the heck? Is it normal for vampires to assimilate like this?" Harry whispered to the group, but he was answered by someone else.

"No," came a musical voice behind him. "But we like to live fairly normal lives." Harry turned to see a short girl with cropped black hair bouncing excitedly. She was accompanied by the rest of the people who sat at the table with her. AKA the Cullens. "Mind if we pull up a chair?"

**AN:**

**Chapter Title: Empty Chairs At Empty Tables, Les Miserables**


	4. Ever Since We Met, That Regret Is You

**AN: **

**espe9: Because slash is the shit. Duh.**

**SmilesBerry: I KNOW! Thanks! **

**Elfin69: Yay, family. Edward reaction in this chapter! Secrets!**

CHAPTER FOUR: Ever Since We Met, That Regret Is You

Admittedly, the makeshift family was shocked, but they soon shook it off. "Not at all - " "- hello vampy-wampys." Fred & George chorused with a friendly salute. "How is it being - " " – undead today?"

Neville looked disapprovingly at his boyfriend. "Ignore them, they . . . like to joke."

"Well it _is _refreshing to have some people who _aren't_ scared of us. I'm Alice," the spiky haired vampire was easily excitable.

"Harrison. This is Drake, Luna, Neville, Fred, and George." He pointed at each one in turn.

"This is Jasper," she pointed to the one beside her with slightly long blonde curls and black eyes, the boy nodded slightly with a pinched expression. "Emmett," was a burly brown haired boy with a large smile that threw off the threatening physique. "Rosalie," a beautiful blonde who was watching them with a cautious but appraising look. "And Edward," the last was a boy with hair similar to Harry's but golden and more stylized. By now Harry had accepted his gay tendencies and was currently checking out this handsome boy, then he felt a smooth probing at his occlumency walls.

Harry's head jerked as he looked around and searched for the possible threat but soon turned narrowed eyes on Edward. "What did you _do_?" He snarled.

Edward's eyes widened. "Harrison, I . . . Its – "

"He can read minds." Alice interrupted Edward earning a dirty look from him.

Harry quickly stood up and scowled. "Don't do it again. Stay _out_ of my head!" He started to walk away.

"Harrison . . . " Luna breathed out in a slightly exasperated breath. "Stop. _Breathe_." So he did. "Edward doesn't know . . . It's part of his _nature _to read your thoughts."

"Most of the time I can't control what I hear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Edward's voice was calm and genteel.

Harry looked back and quickly scrutinized the group and then his tense shoulders dropped. "And I'm sorry for overreacting." Harry walked back and sat down. "Anything _else_?"

"I can see the future and Jasper can sense as well and influence people's emotions, not control them completely." She quickly added.

"Thank you for telling us." Draco replied, ever the polite one. "What about you two?"

"I'm just incredibly strong," Emmett's voice was only _slightly_ arrogant, "Rose here is just drop dead gorgeous."

"Yes you are," Draco complimented and Harry agreed.

"I can feel the future," interjected Luna. "It's a bit different from yours, Alice. I don't have visions or anything," Harry flinched, "but I just know things that _will_ happen."

"_Interesting_," smiled Alice. "I think we'll be great friends."

"Yes, I agree," Luna's smile was eerily similar.

"Great. Now there's _two_ of them," grumbled Harrison.

"Double the annoying," agreed Edward.

Then the bell rang.

"Well, vampy-wamps - "

" – this has been - "

" – fun, but we must - "

" – make our exit."

"Rosalie, Emmett – lead - "

" – the way." And so the four 'seniors' left.

"Do they always talk like that?" Asked Jasper quietly with his slightly southern drawl.

"Yes." The group all chorused.

The juniors then walked together to their respective classes and Edward started the next conversation. "Harrison Black, right? Do you have any family around here?"

"Well sorta, we were adopted, me and Drake, and the family here is very distant to my godfather. I'm assuming you're trying to discreetly ask if we're shape-shifters, huh?"

The vampires looked surprised. "We call them werewolves." She said with a small scowl.

Draco laughed. "Trust me, those mutts are _not_ werewolves."

"We should know, our other father is one." Harry added.

Now they were significantly startled "You live with a werewolf?" Edward whispered, containing a growl.

"Yeah, he's a moon wolf, ya know. Susceptible to the full moon and all, perfectly fine until then." Harry explained."

"Well . . . He's a bit randy the week before, just have to disinfect all the counters." Neville added. At this the group laughed, confusing Edward and Jasper even more, while Alice looked alarmed, yet was smiling. They walked into class and the incriminating conversation stopped.

The group stayed together for the rest of the day and rejoined the seniors in P.E.

At the last bell they said their goodbyes and separated into their respective cars and drove home.

**AN: So... There's that. Sorry for the delay, graduation is coming up and I've been CRAMMING. So, YAY.**

**Chapter Title: Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met . . . ) by Panic! At The Disco**


End file.
